The present invention relates to synchronizing data-sets across multiple devices or clients and more specifically to setting type-ahead data using attributes of the user or the environment and synchronizing the type-ahead data between users and/or a centralized register.
Find As-You-Type (formerly called Type-Ahead Find) is a feature that allows quick navigation to or selection of an entry without the need for a user to completely enter the entry. Find as you type may be used when a user types a succession of characters in the body of a displayed field. A common example is client email applications, where the client email application may rely on previously entered email addresses to support type-ahead find prompting. For example, if a user emails billy.blogs@gmail.com today and then should decide to email him again tomorrow, the type-ahead feature would recognize a pattern associated with “Bill . . . ” as the user typed the name in the user's email client. The type-ahead feature would recognize the pattern and provide the full email address as a type-ahead prompt. In other words, the type-ahead feature would find the email address billy.blogs@gmail.com before the user finished typing the email address and prompt the user with the complete email address or several other options before the user had typed in all of the characters of the email address.